


Complementary Colors

by SweetPallete



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Drawing in class, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Oneshot, These two aren't paying attention to class, mutual crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPallete/pseuds/SweetPallete
Summary: Class sometimes gets very boring, and while not focusing on class, Amitie starts drawing, she gets some help to make it even better.





	Complementary Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! I'm more than alive, I wrote this a few weeks ago, and I thought it deserved a place here, I hope you enjoy it! 💛

Scribble, scribble, scribble...   
  
She had long lost any attention to whatever today's class was about, not that she would get caught anyways, she had to take one of the last seats on the row on the classroom. Not that she minded too much, as she had to admit she enjoyed looking outside.   
  
"What are you drawing?" A soft, yet deadpan voice asked.   
  
Plus, she wasn't alone at all, Sig had gotten late, similar to most of the time, and she certainly enjoyed being accompanied by him.   
  
Smiling, she softly replied:"It's a flower, I think?" She wasn't all that sure, she had been doodling mindlessly just having some fun.   
  
"Ah. It looks nice." He muttered.   
  
Amitie just giggled softly and went back to scribbling, adding what appeared to be a butterfly. "Now it has a friend!"   
  
"Yaaay." Noticably happy he spoke, despite his somewhat deadpan voice.    
  
Taking his pen, he tried to draw what appeared to be another butterfly, taking a bit of time on drawing it, and at the end his drawing seemed to be a bit more detailed than Amitie's.    
  
And her eyes lit up when seeing it. "Woah~!" She said on her normal tone, quickly realizing and covering her mouth. Shaking her head a bit, while giggling, she kept going. "That looks amazing! I didn't know you could do that!"   
  
"Eheh." His cheeks turnt a very light pink. "I've seen them very closely, so I've tried before."   
  
To be fair, she had no idea, yet it did make some sense, and it was quite nice to learn that. You _do_  seem to learn something new everyday. "Huh! I didn't know that, but that's incredible!" She complimented.   
  
He scratched his head a bit, still somewhat blushing. "Thank you Ami."   
  
"You're welcome~!"  She took her pencil, and sloppily drew her face besides the butterfly she drew.   
  
Sig carefully watched her, until she finished. He looked at the drawing for a bit, and then proceeded to do the same. His drawing of himself wasn't the best, but you could certainly tell it was him.   
  
While pointing towards the drawing he let out a "Ta-da."    
  
"Wait! Wait! I think there's something missing!" She looked between her things, taking out a few differently colored pencils.   
  
Sig just looked at her, helping her with the pens, so those didn't make too much noise. "What is it?"   
  
"We gotta color it!" Her eyes lit up once again, this silly drawing had become important to her, and certainly to him, too.   
  
He nodded in response, smiling towards her.    
  
Amitie took two pencils, one light blue, and one red, and she proceeded to color her butterfly. She messed up with it a bit, a bit of the color getting out of the lines, and a few parts with white spots, but it was clear as day, that she was giving her best.   
  
Sig waited for her to finish, and while still having a smile on his face, he took a yellow pen, and used the same red pen that Amitie was using before. Coloring quite cleanly, messing up a lot less than she did, using the red softly as to try mimicking the color pink, he slowly but surely finished his part.   
  
Both instantly noticed what the other did, both getting a bit red, not controlling the smiles in their faces.    
  
Amitie shook her head to try avoiding to 'get caught' of blushing, and spoke again: "Let's color the flower together!" Still a bit nervous she said, giggling between words.   
  
Turning his face away for a bit he replied. "...Sure"   
  
Each took different colors, Sig took the more cold colors, while Amitie took the ones that were warmer.   
  
Petal by petal the two colored, one complimenting the other, no words said, as this was more than enough to make them realize how much they enjoyed the other's company.   
  
And after a bit, they were done with the drawing.   
  
"I think it's ready!"    
  
"We did a good job."   
  
"Of course! It's amazing~!" Giggling, she spoke proudly while having the, now finished, drawing in her hands.   
  
Sig rested his head on Amitie's shoulder. "Mmhm. We make a good team."   
  
They stood in silence for a bit, blushing at least slightly, happier than what their expressions showed. The drawing certainly showed how the two's different ways complimented one another. One half of the drawing appeared to be more energetic, if not a bit messy at the same time, while the other half being quite more tidy, and showing mostly calmer colors. Yet, the two blended perfectly.   
  
It wasn't long enough until the bell rung, and the time to go home had finally come. The _somewhat_  chill classroom quickly became the opposite, becoming a lot more noisy.   
  
"Oh!?"   
  
"Oh... It's time to go." Sig spoke, noticably sad.   
  
"Aw, that's true..." But Amitie perked up, as so did her Puyo hat. "But at least we have this!"   
  
His eyes appeared to open a bit more than the usual. "I guess that's true..."   
  
"You can keep it if you want!" Holding it forwards towards him, in sign to take it.   
  
He stared at it for a bit, questioning if it was okay. "Can I?" Hesitating a bit, he went ahead and took it from her, softly trying to not ruin it. "Thanks Ami."    
  
"No problem~!"    
  
  



End file.
